1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a multifunctional electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, electronic apparatuses are in general provided with various functions and features. To operate these electronic apparatuses, it is essential for users to have enough knowledge and ability to use such functions. There are a variety of users from the point of view of the user's knowledge and ability to use these functions.
Such tendency is remarkable in particular in the users of television receivers, VTR's and other consumer electronic apparatuses. In other words, some users have full knowledge of the operation of the apparatus while the majority of general users have but a little knowledge of that operation. For the general users, consumer electronic apparatuses as mentioned above have been difficult to use and therefore not comfortable to use.
In general, electronic apparatuses having various functions and advanced features have been hard to operate and not so comfortable to general users. For these reasons, malfunction often occurs because of incorrect use by the general users. Once malfunction occurs, the electronic apparatuses do not operate as intended by the users.
In addition, a user's manual for such electronic apparatuses is often a thick volume to explain the variety of functions available. The general users are hardly able to read such a detailed user's manual in order to understand the operation.